The present invention is directed devices and methods for use in spinal surgery, and more particularly to devices and methods for stabilizing the spine.
Various spinal surgical procedures require access of a subject disc space or vertebral body, such as for the repair of a herniated disc or vertebral body, the insertion of one or more interbody fusion devices, interbody spacers, or artificial discs. In order to access a spinal column, one or more spinal ligaments and bony tissue may have to be severed or at least partially resected to allow insertion of devices and/or surgical instruments into or to the disc space or vertebral body. It also may be desirable to augment or replace existing spinal ligaments and bony tissue. Posterior or anterior rigid metal constructs can also be used to stabilize the spinal column after these techniques are completed.
Rigid metal plates or rods on the anterior, antero-lateral, lateral or posterior portions of the spinal column segment are in close contact with and exposed to the adjacent vasculature and tissue. It is desirable that the potential for screw back out, loosening, bending of the construct, and stress shielding be reduced or eliminated in view of this close contact with the vasculature and the surrounding tissue.